


Wobbles and Turns

by StupidPotato159



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pocket Hog Discord, Wobbly Hedgehog Syndrome, no beta we die like men, shite gets sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Sonic one day notices he's a bit wobbly on his feet,and dismisses it.that was a bad idea.
Relationships: Sonic & Miles "Tails" Prower
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Wobbles and Turns

it....it wasn't too bad, Sonic thought.

sure, he was feeling a bit weak in his legs, but he could still run. he could still fight, he thought.

"Sonic watch out!" Sonic narrowly dodged a metallic fist,side-stepping with a slight hesitance. 

it wasn't anything on his part, his legs just seemed to be slower with him today, he couldn't even create a sonic boom or beat Shadow in his morning 'jog'. it was unbearable, knowing he lost.

Sonic ran to the backside of the large mech, spin dashing through its faulty shielding and wires, watching as it sputtered. 

he didn't stick the landing, unfortunately, but he was confused when instead of landing on his feet his legs gave out and he rolled out into a face full of dirt, sighing. 

Tails came over to him and poed the tired heroes side, worried."hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just not on my a-game I guess."Sonic jumped up, ignoring the fact he had never quite stumbled before and flashed his normal grin." let's go get some food eh, I'm starving!"

Tails seemed relieved at that, nodding.

the next day he barely avoided falling face-first to the floor, humming at his legs. _maybe ill just add more bandages today, should add more support, right?_

he fell down the stairs five minutes later, receiving odd looks from Tails and his visiting teammates, waving them off with a faulty grin and sitting down at the table as fast as possible. Knuckles and Tails nodded, but Amy didn't believe it, he could tell.

he didn't go for a jog today, and that got the others worried. "it's fine!" he said, "I'm just a bit tired, probably didn't get enough sleep."

nobody in the village didn't seem to notice, that he was proud of. it was standing in line for chili dogs he got caught. 

Amy was behind him, tapping his shoulder and he turned, thinking it was about some weird romance thing until he saw her worried face, ears drooping slightly. 

"are you okay?"

"...yeah?why wouldn't I be?"

"your wobbling."Sonic looked down at his legs and noticed that the ground was, in fact, moving from right to left at a slow, short pace and his left knee was bending, threatening to give out under him.

"uh-"Sonic paused for a second, tugging his scarf nervously. he knew if he took a step without following it up he would fall and look like an idiot, so he chose the safe option."..yeah, I'm pretty tired. I think ill head home, you think you can handle getting some chili dogs for me?"

"....sure, Sonic.just, make sure to rest please?"

"as always!"Sonic then took that to _w_ _alk_ back to his house, sighing softly when he landed in his hammock face-first and didn't feel like moving again.

it's not like his legs hurt, no, that wasn't happening at all. it was more like he couldn't tell when they were going to go down on him, and he noticed the same thing slowly happening to his back.

a few days later, and he woke up to Tails and Amy hovering above his bed, ordering him to stay home. not like he could even try today anyway, he couldn't feel his legs at all.

he couldn't do anything else anyway, just painfully sitting up and letting Tails do stuff he didn't know the reason for to specify any way.

it was a lot of things though, they even took an x-ray of him? weird.

Tails thought it was because Sonic hadn't been eating as much as he had been using up energy, and through the next week he was given healthy food.

it..didn't help. after the first week Sonic could barely move for himself, and when he could it was only for a few minutes.

unfortunately, Tails thought he had a fatal disease, and it felt like it, sure. Tails wasn't 100% on it though, and so Sonic could say no to the truth as much as he wanted, and he did.

they made sure everything was comfy for him, had a way to call downstairs if he needed something, had a pair of crutches he could use to get him around when his body was co-operating.

he had a heating pad too, which he used constantly, hugging it close to his body. after he had stopped running so much, they discovered Sonic didn't produce much of his own heat, and that was a problem when he couldn't take one step without falling to the ground pitifully.

his friends visited him too, and that made the most of it bearable.

after a while though, I'd say a year or so in, he never, if barely saw his friends. Tails was the only one that cared to check in and make sure he was okay, and he understood that.

when a world needs saving, why waste time on the useless, useless _paralyzed_ idiot? it's not like they needed stuff like that, no, it was perfectly fine to just pretend your friend wasn't there because he was useless-

Sonic looked down at his blankets, realizing he had been crying and shivered, hugging his heating pad closer.

two years. Sonic hadn't run for two years. he hadn't walked for 6 months, and his chest felt so tight he could barely force breaths in and out of him. He felt...he felt horrible.

_god, why can't this just end?_

Sonic heard a quiet sob come out of him, and he couldn't do anything.

he couldn't get out of bed, he couldn't go outside, he couldn't run he-he couldn't even take his own life cause he couldn't _move!_

he just wanted everything to go away, why did this have to happen?

he barely looked up as he heard the door open, hearing Tails gasp and run over to him." what's wrong, are you hurt Sonic?"

"...i-i just want everything to go away,w-why does it hurt? w-why me, why me? why can't it just go away already?"

his mask had fallen, he knew it had.it had fallen a long time ago if he was honest, after a point he gave up on smiling.

there was no one to smile for anyways, Tails knew he was in pain, and he didn't know what to do.

he didn't want to lose his friend, he didn't want to lose his _brother._

but.....he had to. he couldn't continue to let him go like this. 

later that night, he gave Sonic his normal supplements to help him, which did to a point, but not anymore. except he switched them out.

....and in the morning Sonic had a smile on his last breath.


End file.
